


Of Ice Cream And Flower Crowns

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: (i think??), Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Im not gonna tho im not gonna, JUST, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, happy day-after-valentines-day losers, i need to stop, i'm so trash help, my boys are so pure, pure fluff, yO I WROTE THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: This is just total fluff about scorpius and albus visiting the ice cream stand





	

Scorpius leaned against the red wall of the ice cream stand.

 

"The line is so long. Why does it have to be so long?"

 

"There are only 2 people in front of us," said Albus. "what're you getting?"

 

"Orange. What about you?"

 

"Mint chocolate chip, I think. I don't know for sure."

 

"I love that kind," said Scorpius. He bent down and picked up a few dandelions.

 

"...What are you doing...?" asked Albus, sighing and smiling at his boyfriend.

 

"You'll see. Oh. How much does it cost?" he asked as they moved up in line.

 

"Doesn't matter, seeing as I'm paying."

 

"I thought I was paying," said Albus.

 

"You're not."

 

"I am."

 

"We can split it."

 

"No, I'm paying." Albus reached over and picked up one of the flowers, which Scorpius was now knotting together. "Scorpius, seriously, what are you doing?"

 

"Shh. Don't disturb the artist."

 

Albus rolled his eyes and stepped up to the window. "Um, we'll have one orange ice cream in a cone and one mint chocolate chip also in a cone?"

 

"Coming right up," said the girl at the window.

 

Scorpius bit his lip as he linked together another dandelion. "Ignore me," he told Albus. 

 

So Albus leaned against the counter and soon the window slid open. "here you go. €3.91, please."

 

Albus handed over a 4 euros and said, "thanks."

 

He took the ice cream and led Scorpius (who was still focused on his flowers) to a bench under the trees.

 

Scorpius placed the flowers on the bench and took his ice cream, then simply said, "A flower crown."

 

"A flower crown?"

 

He picked it up and put it on Albus' head. "Aww! You should wear it all the time. We're taking a selfie, right now." He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, then slid his phone back in his pocket. "C'mon. I bet I can eat mine faster than you."

 

"You're on."


End file.
